The Day in The Life of Tayia Abel
by Angel Abel
Summary: Tayia Abel is your almost normal everyday 18 year old she has friends,a loving southern family and she is geting married to the one and only Mark Callaway aka The Undertaker...whats a girl to do?
1. cheap shot

**Hi everyone if your reading this thank you and please review its the first chapter it my not be the best but i promise i will edit and fix as needed.i will also start writing and adding more chapters as soon as i can. Again thank you and please review :)**

* * *

><p>The prologue<p>

If i was not told of the deal that was made between my parents and big boss . I wouldn't have known how to handle it. To be honest I was lucky my parents told me for the plain fact that I was prepared,lets just say my friends were not. My name is Tayia Abel, I am eighteen years old and I am about to be part of my towns ruling bikers the hounds. You see in my town anyone who's anyone has a affiliation with the hounds, and fortunately for me my family is real close to the head family of the hounds. How you might ask simple my father is big boss's best and I mean best friend apparently my father and him go way back. Which is why I have my father to thank for my current situation and no that's not sarcasm because I got it a lot better then most of the other girls. You see iv been arranged to be married to the big boss's son Mark Callaway which wouldn't be a problem if I only knew him personally. Yes my family is close to the Callaway's but this is a bit short notice.

Chapter one : cheap shot

I woke to the sound of my alarm clock blaring good life by one republic to start my Friday. To say I was in a good mood would be a understatement because this was my last Friday of high school before vacation. I got out of bed and stretched and went to my walk in closet and picked a white tank top and with a wings design on the front, a black leather jacket with "hounds" labeled across the back in red bold lettering, jean shorts that complimented my lower half of my body, and black heeled boots. When I was done getting dressed I brushed out my jet black hair that went down to my shoulders and left it down. I Looked at my self in the mirror to make sure I looked good. With my bright blue eyes with my black hair and just enough skin showing from my outfit I gave my self a double check for looking hot. Then I grabbed my bag and and headed down stairs where I could smell egg sandwiches being made by my mom in the kitchen. When I walked in my brother Tyler was already inhaling his breakfast my brother isn't starved which is why i can never understand why he inhales his food . But hes more of a 6'4 brick building he is the youngest varsity player on our schools football team and hes a freshman playing with seniors. Not to brag but I will Tyler Abel is one bad ass football player on the defensive line. "hi honey come eat your breakfast before you leave" my mom says to me when she sees me. I sit down at the table and take a egg sandwich my brother looks at me "your wearing the jacket i got you" he announces to me.i glare at him playfully "and why wouldnt i wear the jacket you got me?" i ask him, he doesnt answer me baby brothers i swear he is just lucky hes bigger then me. My dad walks into the kitchen while on the phone somehow being able to continue with whatever conversation he was having while taking a sandwich and siting down at the table. dad's voice is louder then usual which means hes talking to the boss so i ignore the dad gets off the phone he looks at me and says "you need to come straight home after school you hear me" I nod "why" he looks at my mom and then back at me and in a proud voice says " because tayia a deals bin made and it would be nice if you would be here to get to know your to be husband" . of course im floored they never brought up anything about making any deals with anyone of course the most upsetting part is that right after he said that my mother started to cry and had to leave the room. I stared at my father for a long time and asked "who?" dad finished his sandwich and said " hes a Callaway so you will be in good hands tayia so there is nothing to worry about". He said it so calmly it was unreal but I knew id get no more information on the matter until later today when I got home. I close my eyes and counted to ten, lets think of this logically Callaway's are good friends of the family and on top of that they are not known to be violent toward their wives that much I could count on. What I couldn't count on was the fact that id get along with whoever it was since they are known to be overly possessive of their women in particular in that family. I got up and left the house and drove to school in my beautiful dark blue dodge durango shes not everyone's choice of a truck but I fell in love with her when I saw her on the lot. When I got to school I parked next to my best friend Lori's Volvo. Lori was waiting for me as always we were never really separated not even in classes we have been partners in crime for as long as I could remember. I killed the engine and got out my truck with my bag. " you look pissed what the fuck happened to you this fine morning" she said to me with her lovely language that was all to common for her. " a deal" and that's all I had to say to her for her to be on me about who as we walked toward the school. " hes a callaway that's all I know as of right know but im suppose to find out when I get home" I told her as we entered the school and went to the back staircase that was our hangout spot in the morning. She leaned against the railing and looked at me and said " at least they gave you notice I heard Emily wasn't even told ,that zack just went to her house and moved her to his place then and their" I nodded remembering when that happened it was all just real messy that situation was. Emily's parents were hooked on some drug or another and couldn't pay back their debt to the hounds which was a bad situation to begin with to add to that they insulted the boss which ended up with Emily's father dead and a deal was struck by her mother to take Emily in place of her debt. To be honest emily is better off with zach Bennett then her mother she still holds a grudge but hey cant really blame her since she doesn't know how the hounds work. " its not that bad I just don't know if we will get along is all that would really suck if I had to be with someone the rest of my life that I didn't get along with you know". Lori nodded then looked thoughtful "hey we will still be able to see each other right? Your my best friend and no bastard will stop that right?" she asked me. It was unusual for her to ever have a question on our friendship it was a new thought. Would me and Lori's friendship change? Shes not a guy so I don't think that would be a problem and even if it was it still wouldn't change because me and Lori are best friends and have been for years . "no we will still be best friends till the day we die besides your bound to get a deal with some hound and it still wont change that im absolutely positive about" we smiled at each other after I said this. We could hear the bell ring. We left our stair case and went to our classes all the while throwing out ideas about what my callaway would be like. needless to say i couldnt pay attention in class all day because i was thinking about the ways this could go good and bead when i got home.


	2. the first meeting

Chapter 2

classes were easy as usual but I found myself paying less and less attention to them as the day went on. My thoughts were mostly on the callaway that I would be married to soon and why the hell my parents made a deal in the first place. Our family wasn't in debt I knew that much, and my dad didn't owe the boss any favors that I knew of. What bothers me the most is that I didn't even see it coming you know, they would have been acting unusual which they weren't it all was really confusing for me. I could hear the final bell ring marking the end of the day. I walked with lori out to the parking lot and leaned against my truck figuring out if I should wait alittle longer to get home.

"you know I have never seen you like this in all the years I have known you tay" lori said to me looking thoughtful.

"what do you mean?" I asked throwing my stuff into my truck. I already knew what she ment I never hesitated when something new came my way I was always the first to try a unstable rope over lake or be the first to tackle my brothers girlfriend for being a bitch to him.. ya this stop and go stuff was new for me needless to say I dont like it.

"i mean your putting your feet first into the water when you usually jump in head first" lori shook her head as she said it

"ya well I am getting a little tired of the feet first idea already, I will see you later"i said as I got into my truck, started the engine, and peeled out of the parking lot . When I got to my street their was a huge ford pick-up taking up the whole damn driveway. I glared at the truck someone had very big balls to take my spot. So I did the only thing that I would do I parked directly behind it, I killed my ignition got out of my truck and looked at the pickups plate in bold lettering it spelled 'BADASS'. I rolled my eyes obviously who ever owned that truck had to be cause no one and I mean no one ever took my spot. I walked to the front door took a deep breath and walked into my house . And yelled at the top of my lungs as was normal on days someone blocked or took my spot

"WHO THE HELL TOOK MY SPOT?" ya that should be loud enough for the neighbors to hear just because their was a callaway that im suppose to marry in my house doesn't mean im not going to make sure damn well that everyone in earshot knows im pissed. I waited in the hallway a moment usually my mom would be all over me telling me that it would be fixed and id have my spot ..but no their was nothing. I huffed threw of my boots and tossed them on the shoe mat next to the door and walked into the living room. Their were exactly three hounds staring at me one I recognized as the big boss. The other two I didnt know but couldnt really even miss if I wanted to. siting on the couch directly infront of me on the other side of the room. The one siting on the left had a huge build,was bald, and had blue eyes and from what I could tell was pretty damn happy considering he was smiling at me. While the man on the right looked like he had a strong build,he was tall I knew that from how much taller he was compared to blue eyes on his left,he has red hair that seemed to be shoulder length because he was wearing a black bandanna, he had green eyes that felt like they could literally kill me, he didn't look like a happy camper, he was just glaring at me.

"who ever the bad ass is could you kindly not take my spot " I said while glaring at everyone in the room. Yes this could go bad but hey I wanted to enjoy my last pieces of home while I could. My dad decided to make his entrance from the kitchen to the living room at that moment.

"hello tayia how was your day?" dad asked while smiling at me. He was so avoiding my question. I turned my glare to my father

"fine in fact it would be better if you actually you know answered my questions" I told him I sounded childish even to my ears which ment I was over doing it. I am going to be married soon and I cant act like this it would not only make my life miserable but who ever my husband was as well. I ran my hand through my hair

"you know what never mind its not even a big deal, can you a least tell me who im suppose to be marrying" my dad looked shocked for a moment but quickly recovered and was about to say something until the guy with the green eyes stood up walked over to me and looked down at me. I was right he was tall.

"that would be me" dad almost looked nervous when green eyes said that

"tayia this is mark callaway hes going to be your husband" dad said to me while I was still staring up at mark. Me and mark had a staring contest for a good minute then I gave mark my signature Abel smile "nice to finally meet you mark" mark gave me a smirk

"likewise, lets take a drive"


	3. News on Chapter 3

Hi everyone I am very sorry I haven't been on but I will have a new chapter by Monday


End file.
